Gekko And Luna girl
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: My third PJ masks story and this time this story involves Gekko And Luna girl


Gekko and Luna girl

It all started our young three brave heroes went to the dance club that they were excited about the dance!

Amaya: Are you excited about the dance guys?

Connor: That's right amaya! (Blush) This is like a prom…

Amaya: What was that?

Connor: Nothing!

Greg: C'mon you guys you two are in love now so why you still have to hide from each other?

Connor: (Sigh) Okay I just that this is like a prom where I can dance with…(Blush) Amaya…

Amaya: (Blush) Oh connor you're so sweet!

Then they stopped by the dance club and see the manager with a sad look on his face.

Manager: Sorry kids but the dance club is closed because last night there were some sort of flies and robots messing around and I believe that this might be dangerous for you to find out.

Greg: But why?

Manager: I am so sorry but I'm sure the police can solve this situation.

And then the manager left.

Connor: We have to find out who was behind all this!

Amaya: But how should we know?

Greg: Yeah he said that only the police can solve this situation and plus it's too dangerous to find out.

Connor: Yeah but he mention that there were some robots and some flies messing around this place last night.

Amaya: I think it has something to do with romeo!

Greg: PJ masks we're on our way!

The trio fist bump.

Trio: Into the night to save the day!

LATER AT NIGHT  
Narrator: Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day!

Greg presses his bracelet.

Narrator: Greg becomes…

Greg turns into gekko.

Gekko: Gekko!

Connor presses his bracelet.

Narrator: Connor becomes…

Connor turns into Catboy.

Catboy: Catboy!

Amaya presses her bracelet.

Narrator: Amaya becomes…

Amaya turns into Owlette.

Owlette: Owlette!

The PJ masks flew to their secret headquarters at the park.

Narrator and PJ masks: THE PJ MASKS!

The PJ picture player pops up and then they receive an alert from someone then catboy presses the button and the screen reveals to be romeo!

Romeo: Well hello PJ masks!  
Owlette: What are you up to romeo?! Then why did you mess around the dance club last night!

Romeo: Oh let me explain… Last night I told my robot to mess around the dance club so everyone won't come back here! And second I snuck into your HQ and plant some bombs in it and if I press this button your HQ will go… BOOM! Goodbye! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Catboy: You can't do that!

Romeo: Oh I will… but I'll not if lizard legs can take a certain someone to the dance.

Gekko: What do you mean certain someone?

Just then they receive another alert from the picture player gekko presses the button and the next part of the screen reveals to be Luna girl.

Luna girl: Hi! Lizard man!

Gekko:(Nervous) umm… What's the last part you said again?

Owlette: What is going on? And gekko why did luna girl call you lizard man?

Romeo: Because luna girl wants your lizard friend to take her to the dance club!

The PJ masks are shock about this!

Gekko: No! I will never take you that dance!

Romeo: Oh then I'm just going to press this button to blow your HQ.

Catboy: No wait! Give us time to think.

Romeo: Find but I am giving you 10 minutes so long PJ pests!

The PJ picture player disappears.

Owlette: We have to do something to prevent romeo from blowing up our HQ!

Catboy: You're right we have to act fast! Any ideas?

Gekko: I have to take her to the dance club.

Catboy & Olwette: WHAT?!

Gekko: It's the only way so save our HQ.

Catboy: But gekko luna girl is a villain.

Owlette: Yeah she'll try to trap you!

Gekko: I know but think about it. Remember we help luna girl to stop romeo from destroying our planet with the moon and remember that she help us to stop romeo from destroying the moon and remember until then she help us again to retrieve all of the presents she stole?

The two couple think about it until then they accept.

Catboy: Okay so what's the plan?

Gekko: You and Owlette stay here and find the bombs and put in the safe place and I will take luna girl to dance club.

Gekko presses the button which leads to his HQ room he went to the elevator tub with his signature color on it and the elevator tub went down to his HQ room and went to the gekko-mobile (His personal vehicle) and drive under water and the surface and up to Luna girl's location.

Catboy: C'mon Owlette let's go find those bombs and put them away!

FEW MOMENTS LATER WITH A GEKKO SYMBOL

Gekko arrive at the dance club with Luna girl their and what he saw is that the dance club is back to normal and everyone there are dancing. He unbuckle he's seatbelt and jump off from the gekko mobile.

Luna girl: Well you're few minutes early lizard man! Good timing.

Gekko: But the dance club it's-

Luna girl: Well don't worry about it the police do not find any suspicious since romeo mess around here last night so yeah this place is back in the action!

Gekko went silent for a moment.

Luna girl: Don't you just stand there! Just get both of us inside!

Gekko: Okay okay jeez! Let's go!

The two went to the front entrance until the security guard stop them.

Security: Sorry kids you two needed a parent to get in here!

Luna girl: Great! Just Great! He won't let us in so now what?!

Gekko: I know! Take my hand!

Luna girl hold his hand and wait of what he was going to do.

Gekko: Super Gekko Camouflage!

Gekko becomes invisible and while holding luna girl's hand it also make luna girl invisible too!

Luna girl: Wow! I never knew you could make me invisible too!

Gekko: Well that was just a guess if this works but yeah!

Luna girl: You know you're not so bad than I thought you would be.

Gekko: (Blush) Thanks…

The two invisible kids went inside and once there inside luna girl let go of his hand which results to make her visible again and so does gekko.

Gekko And Luna girl: Wow! ! !

They saw tons of people dancing like crazy and the DJ is the one who makes the music.

Gekko: You wanna dance?

Luna girl blushes by his question.

Luna girl: Sure…

The two dance like crazy and wild and give attention to everyone and they we're amaze by their own dancing.

Few moments later with a gekko symbol

Back at the HQ catboy and Owlette found every bomb that romeo hid and gathered them in the evidence box.

Catboy: Just in case if these things are about to explode we keep them in the evidence box because this box is immune to every explosion.

The PJ picture shows up again and the screen reveals to be Romeo.

Romeo: Well I see that you found all of my bombs and luna girl informed me that gekko has taken her to the dance club and then you foiled my plan again so I'll get you next time PJ masks!

The screen disappear

Owlette: Now let's called gekko!

Few moments later with an Owlette symbol

Gekko And luna girl walk out of the dance club and had a good time.

Gekko: That was fun but do you want more fun Luna girl?

Luna girl: Nah that's enough fun for me but I got a good time.

Gekko: Yeah me too.

AT THE MOON

Night Ninja and his ninjalinos are at the moon for some reason.

Night Ninja: Okay Ninjalinos if I put this beautiful flag of me on this moon then everyone will so how awesome I am!

Night Ninja Places his flag on the moon and so does the ninjalinos.

Night Ninja: Ninjalinos I didn't say you place your own flags here you know what's going to happen if you-

The moon was starting to collapse because there was too much flags place there.

Night Ninja: Oh no!

Night Ninja and his ninjalinos fell from the collapsing moon and to back to their home planet.

Back with Gekko and Luna girl luna girl collapse and fell on the ground and gekko was shock and check if she was okay.

Gekko: Luna girl what happen?!

Luna girl: The moon… It's collapsing…

Gekko look up the night sky and the saw the moon was collapsing.

Gekko: Gasping Gekkos!

Gekko lift her up and went back to the gekko mobile and drive back to HQ

BACK AT THE HQ

Gekko had returned to the HQ he carried luna girl in his arms and went inside.

Gekko: Catboy! Owlette!

Owlette: Gekko what's wrong?!

They saw luna girl being carried by gekko much to their shock.

Catboy: What happen to her?!

Gekko: Look at the moon!

Catboy check on the picture player and saw the moon was collapsing!

Catboy: By my cats whiskers! It is collapsing!

Owlette: So whenever there is something bad happen to the moon and luna girl's body was in bad pain!

Gekko: I have to fix this!

The two: What?!

Gekko: Guys trust me I can save her life by fixing the moon!

Catboy: But how?

Gekko: It's time to be a hero! And I am taking your Owl Glider Owlette!

Gekko Went to the Picture player and presses a button which leads to Owlette's HQ room and before he go he took Luna girl's Luna magnet to fix it and he went to the Owl Glider and started the engine and fly towards the moon.

AT OUTER SPACE

Gekko arrives at outer space and put on his space helmet on and oxygen gear and flew out of the owl glider he took out luna girl's magnet and aim at the collapsing moon.

Gekko: Don't worry luna girl I will fix it!

Gekko Fire up the luna magnet at the moon's broken pieces and put place them back together and the after that he had to keep firing up the moon until all of the cracks and pieces are recovered and after few minutes the moon was back to normal.

Gekko: Yes! I did it!

Gekko went back to the Owl glider and fly down back to earth.

BACK AT THE PJ MASK HQ

Gekko park the Owl glider at Owlette's HQ room and went back to Catboy's HQ room and only to find luna girl alive and well.

Catboy: I can't believe it but you did it!

Luna girl: Thanks gekko for saving my life. That was so brave of you… (Blush)

Gekko and luna girl look at each other with a flush looks on their faces.

Luna girl: Listen I have to go now bye gekko.

Gekko: Goodbye luna girl.

Luna girl left the HQ building and hop on her luna board and fly off.

Gekko: PJ masks all shout hooray!

Trio: Cause in the night we save the day!

THE NEXT DAY

Amaya: So gekko do you like luna girl?

Greg: Yeah why?

Connor: She meant that do you like her like her?

Greg:(Blush) Yes…

Amaya: It's okay Greg we're not mad at you for liking luna girl because she is a villain.

Connor: Yeah she can be good sometimes.

Greg: I guess you guys are right

Our young heroes share a laugh.

THE END


End file.
